The Irresistible Charms of a Twisted Instrument
by Angelina Sparrow
Summary: ...of Evil! I have too long of a titel! LOL Okies, not my most favorite fic, but oh well. Written in response to soemthing my friend said during HP and the SS. SnapeQuirrell action, but not much as I thought I might puke.


The Irresistible Charms of a Twisted Instrument of Evil

Disclaimer: Snape, Quirrell, Harry, and all other names you recognize belong to J. K. Rowling. Will be returned in perfect working order, but she might not want them back when I'm done with them.

Summary: Severus Snape is having dreams that lead him to one conclusion: he's in love with Professor Quirrell. I know, bad images, but you're safe reading this. BTW, not my idea, but my twisted best friend's while watching HP and the Sorcerer's Stone.

Author's Note: Oh, my aching head...This is not my fault. Anyone who objects to this, like me, don't tell me about it. I blame all this on Nariel and the plot bunnies that live under my bed. They are vile, evil things, they are, with their beady red eyes and their sharp pointed fangs that tear deeper into your flesh as time passes with more ideas and more tiny bunnies gnawing on you day in and day out. I blame them, but mostly I blame Nariel who put the vile seed in my mind to begin with. You asked for it, Nariel.

Another Note: This is during Harry's first year at Hogwarts and was inspired by Nariel's comment during a certain part of the movie.

It was late and Quirrell was having trouble sleeping. Of course, having two souls, however rotten and wasted they may be, was hard on the sleep issue. No matter how one turned, one face or another would be in the pillow or under a blanket, or cold, etcetera, the list goes on. So, not being able to even find comfort in his room, he decided to take a walk around the castle and maybe do little prying and spying, maybe try to kill the boy, who knows. He'd follow his master's command.

Things were going fine until _he_ showed up.

Snape had long suspected Quirrell of being something other than what he seemed, but he did not mean what his mind thought. His mind thought Quirrell not to be a p..p..poor s..tuterring pro..professor, but an object of many dreams he'd been having as of late. Snape at first was altogether startled by this revelation, but he soon began to accept it and believe it: He was in love with Quirrell. Gay tendencies were not exactly as normal as, say, hating Potter, but were not out of the question for Snape.

Tonight, Snape happened to be out of bed wandering after a particularly vivid dream involving Quirrell and a Golden Snitch. He was trying to sort things out, until at the end of the corridor he saw the light from another wand. He soon enough found it to be the man who had been haunting his visions for weeks.

This was not Quirrell's night. Although he and Snape weren't exactly mean towards each other, there was an evident dislike that Quirrell held for the Potions Master. Snape obviously missed that one.

"Ah, Quirrell, my good man," Snape started, quickly sauntering towards him. "What brings you out and about this evening?"

"Uh, trouble sleeping." Quirrell increased the ever decreasing distance between him and Snape.

"Myself as well." Snape closed it. "I've always dreamed of making a potion to help it, but haven't gotten around to it." He chuckled at his own pun, but trailed off seeing the blank look on Quirrell's face. "I was heading towards the library, why don't you join me? I wouldn't mind the company." Snape went for the kill. He wanted Quirrell alone, but not in the open.

Quirrell couldn't concoct a reason for not going that Snape wouldn't be suspicious of or offended by, so he followed, stuttering along the way.

Harry Potter was determined to find out about the Sorcerer's Stone and Nicolas Flammel, even if he had to break about eleven rules to do so.

He snuck out of bed, put on his invisibility cloak and headed for the restricted part of the library. Once there he found a promising book. He opened it and it screamed. He dropped his lantern and fled.

The two professors didn't get quite to the library because Snape turned on Quirrell as they passed into another dark corridor. He backed Quirrell against the wall and said "Do you want to know something?"

"W-what?"

"I can be nice when I want to be. I can even be...loving." Snape stopped, his face inches from Quirrell's. "But you don't want me for your enemy..." He started getting closer. Quirrell tried to squirm away, knowing what was coming, but not believing it.

"Oh...professors..." Filch stalked around the corner, holding a broken lantern and stopped dead in his tracks. "I, uh..." He was fidgeting under the deathly glare that Snape fixed on him. "Found this in the restricted section..." Awkward silence followed, until Filch made an unnecessary assessment of the situation. "...a student is out of bed..." That said, Filch quickly retreated down the corridor, thinking not of finding the student, but of forgetting what he had just seen.

Snape eyed Fitch's back as he left, and then he turned back to Quirrell. Quirrell looked at Filch's form as well, hoping against hope he would come back.

Snape came closer and tightened his grip on Quirrell. "Now, where were we?"

All of a sudden, there was a sound like someone breathing. Snape's head darted around, but could find no one. He reached a hand out and swiped...only air.

Harry had run from the library and stopped as Filch passed him, narrowly missing bumping into him. Harry watched as Filch found Snape and Quirrell. He had to keep from laughing at the awkward sight. After Filch left, he stayed silent, but didn't realize his breathing was so heavy and was almost caught by Snape.

After two narrow calls, Harry decided to go back to bed, but not before he saw what he would have sworn was Snape kissing Quirrell.

OK, this, like I said, was Nariel's fault! I find it disturbing beyond all reason to think about, but I will admit that at the end of the movie, when Quirrell says that Snape would not leave him alone, it fit pretty well with Nariel's idea and was amusing.

Wow, I hope I never have to think about this again. Shudder Please R/R though, and let Nariel know how disturbing it is! (She'll read the reviews, trust me!)


End file.
